A Nun's Prayer
by Loco Beka
Summary: One-shot. Sister Ernestine is confessing about her secret childhood love. Tells about when she first became a nun. Have fun reading, cuz I came up with this idea in like 10 minutes. But it’s cute and funny in my opinion. Talk about original. Cough.


One-shot. Sister Ernestine is confessing about her secret childhood love. Tells about when she first became a nun. Have fun reading, cuz I came up with this idea in like 10 minutes. But it's cute and funny in my opinion. Talk about original. Cough.

Presenting……

**A Nun's Prayer **

I just don't understand the ways of children these days.

How can they act in such an oblivious manner while going to a Christian school like this?

May the Lord be with them.

Heaven knows what would happen to me if I hadn't taken an oath of absence upon myself over 30 years ago. I shudder at the thought.

But I do have one confession. Please Lord, have mercy on me for the words I am about to speak...

-

When I first came into the Mission as a young nun, I wasn't too happy about my decision.

Of coarse I wanted to dedicate my life to God, but I gave up something that I held very dear to myself.

As a teenager, I was what people would call 'boy crazy'. Such an interesting term. It makes one think that boys are a girl's obsession.

...Interesting...

So, since I was 'boy crazy' as a teenager, it was _extremely_ hard to withdraw myself from it.

Trust me, it wasn't easy.

Still, after all these years have passed since then, I sometimes have the sudden urge to-gulp-think of a certain someone who makes my heart skip a few beats

When it first happened, I was 19 years of age. I was naive and young.

I still am naive sometimes, but scratch the young part out.

-

My parents dropped me off at the Mission, along with the few garments I brought. I had never seen such a beautiful sight in my life. The Mission had a courtyard, which was surrounded by flowerbeds with a water fountain in the center of it.

Off to the left side of the water fountain, was a long hallway with wooden doors on either side. Even though this hallway was dark and cold, it didn't seem that way.

This was because of the magnificent looking courtyard. It was the best part of the Mission. The sun was always shinning down on it, making the water falling from the fountain look like crystal.

Such a pleasant sight.

If it weren't for my parents standing by my side, I would've thought that I was in Heaven.

But then, I saw the second most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid themselves on.

His brown hair was curling on to his forehead making it look naturally good. His eyes.

So youthful and filled with joy. Eyes of clear blue water.

His face was so innocent and pure looking. As he walked closer, I thought to myself 'How could this guy devote his life to God, when he's such a hunk?'

He must've felt my eyes on him, as he looked my way with a warm, gentle, honest smile.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Fraudlin. How do you do? I'm Father Dominic, head of this Rectory and principal of the Juniperro Serra Mission Academy."

Good Heavens! He was the priest! What have I done? I cant think this way about a...a..._priest._

"Well hello Father Dominic. This is our daughter Ernestine..."

And a few moments later, I became a nun.

-

As I sat laying on my 5ft by 3ft and 4-inch thick bed, I started reminiscing about what had happened that day. I was no longer an independent young adult, who could go to parties and hang out with friends.

I was, from then on, a nun. A full time nun. A person who will always and forever be a virgin- a nun. A person who devotes their life to God...

Well, you get it.

And then, came the thought of Father Dominic. He gave off an honest, warm, and kind vibe.

But he is a priest, Ernestine. It's forbidden. It's against the law. It's a _sin._

Oh, this is just wonderful. Within 7 hours of my being a nun, I manage to mess it up from the beginning. This is just wrong. I must do something about it.

Can nuns go to confession? I'm not sure. Oh dear, I've got myself in a big mess.

Wait, why don't I just pray to God to help me through my predicament? I did marry him, didn't I? Well, I am a nun, so there.

I sat up from my bed, dimmed the light in the room, and took hold of the cross that hung between my chest.

Kneeling beside the bed on my knees, I raised my right hand with the cross in it. Bringing it to my forehead with eyes closed, then sailing down to my abdomen, then to my left then right chest, I prayed to God to help me stop thinking sinful thoughts. Praying that I would forget about my feelings for Father Dominic and just be a good-hearted nun.

Then I prayed for world peace and health.

**(A/N- Haha, world peace. I wasn't sure how Christians do the cross thing with their hand, being that I'm Jewish, but this totally fit. So, I think that's how it's done, but not so sure. On with the story...)**

After my prayers, I re-crossed, opened my eyes, kissed my cross, turned out my light, and crawled into my backbreaking bed.

That night, I had a very odd dream. It was about my childhood.

-

When I was about 11 years of age, I was in the school's playground. Swinging cheerfully on the swing set, a boy of my age walked up to me and started to push the seat. It was getting very, very high. It came to a point where I started screaming because it felt as if I was going to fly away, off of the swing.

The boy just continued, pushing my seat. I just continued screaming. It was very odd, because I thought to myself 'why aren't the teachers to come and see why I am screaming? Are they deaf? Helllo?'

That's when I flew off of the swing, soaring right into the sky. I remember looking back, still screaming my lungs out, and seeing the boy wave to me saying something like '...Your destination...'.

The next thing was that I flew right on top of the clouds into a steal door. I expected myself to smash right up against this steal door, but sure enough, I went right through it.

I found myself in a white room, full of nothing but whiteness. I thought that I had died, being this place looked like a Heaven sort.

After picking myself up and looking around, to find absolutely nothing, I heard a mighty voice.

It said 'Come child, for you are pure of sins.'

Huh?

I felt chills ride up my arms.

-

And that's when I woke up from this dream. I was sweating, because of all the swinging I guess. I thought about my dream, but when I thought about it, it didn't make sense at all. It felt like a blur.

I sat up from the bed, rinsed my face with the pitcher of water on the nightstand beside my bed, and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, I gazed upon the portraits that were hung up on the walls. Under one enormous picture which showed a Pope, was written:

'Pope John Paul. Born- December 19th of 1879. Deceased- March 02 of 1950'.

There were numerous photos of this kind of different people. Important people, I assume.

Continuing down the hall, I noticed one photo of a young man. It looked very fresh. Must've been recent.

It looked familiar.

Under that photograph was written: 'Father Dominic. Born- January 27th of 1971.'

Oh, that's Father Dominic. Hmm.

As I was gazing upon that portrait, I heard someone greet me in the softest voice I've ever heard.

"Good morning, sister Ernestine. I hope that you had a restful sleep. Down the hall is the breakfast room, where I will introduce you to the other Sister's."

"Oh, thank you Father Dominic. That's very kind, but I must first go to the Church for prayers. Thank you."

He smiled and walked away.

That's when I realized that I didn't get butterflies or get tongue-tied when he talked to me, or when I looked at him.

It was very strange.

Sitting by the lit candles in the Church, I prayed for the health of others, world peace, and to thank God for my life. It was then when my eyes were closed, hands clasped together, and knees bent on the floor, that I realized what my dream meant.

Thinking upon this, I brought my hands and head to face up towards the ceiling and mouthed 'THANK YOU GOD!'

I would have done a victory dance, but then remember that I was in the house of God. It wouldn't have been appropriate

I stood up, kissed my cross and headed towards the breakfast room, to be introduced to the other Sisters. While walking down there, I smiled to myself, thinking that being a nun, now wasn't going to be as hard as I thought.

-

The dream. It was a message from God Himself. Apparently, my prayer to Him that night had worked. I was free of the sin of having feelings for a priest. Hence, me not getting all tongue-tied and butterflyish when he approached me.

-

Now, almost 30 years later, I often think about my first few days at the Mission.

I've been through many adventures here throughout these years.

I no longer think of Father Dominic as a sex appeal thing. He is a priest. A devoted one, no less. I am a nun, and have a job to do.

I gave my life to this Mission and have accomplished many things. Although, even if the children dislike me, it doesn't matter. They will pay later.

So, I have told you my biggest, most secretest secret in the world.

Hmm, now that I told _someone_, I actually feel a bit better.

But, dear God. Please have compassion on the words I have spoken here.

_Amen._

-

Please, please, please, please review.

I'm hungry so I may just eat you if you don't.

Glares

Mwauahaha. Ok, ill leave you in peace to review.

Love,

Beka


End file.
